Domestic Cat
'Domestic cat's (Felis catus), no matter their breed, are all members of one species. Felis catus has had a very long relationship with humans. Ancient Egyptians may have first domesticated cats as early as 4,000 years ago. Plentiful rodents probably drew wild felines to human communities. The cats' skill in killing them may have first earned the affectionate attention of humans. Early Egyptians worshipped a cat goddess and even mummified their beloved pets for their journey to the next world—accompanied by mummified mice! Cultures around the world later adopted cats as their own companions. Like their wild relatives, domestic cats are natural hunters able to stalk prey and pounce with sharp claws and teeth. They are particularly effective at night, when their light-reflecting eyes allow them to see better than much of their prey. Cats also enjoy acute hearing. All cats are nimble and agile, and their long tails aid their outstanding balance. Cats communicate by marking trees, fence posts, or furniture with their claws or their waste. These scent posts are meant to inform others of a cat's home range. House cats employ a vocal repertoire that extends from a purr to a screech. Domestic cats remain largely carnivorous, and have evolved a simple gut appropriate for raw meat. They also retain the rough tongue that can help them clean every last morsel from an animal bone (and groom themselves). Their diets vary with the whims of humans, however, and can be supplemented by the cat's own hunting successes. Roles Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg PPG Cat.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg TGaoBaM Cat.jpg MSB Cat.png FHFIF Cat.jpg KND Cats.jpg TTTE Cats.png Cat, Domestic (Total Drama Island).png ATHF Cat.jpeg|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) HTF Cat.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg ss_c30a1e79badb6b2d2753dbf8c1b193c4434cae39.600x338.jpg IMG_7584.PNG MrKitty.png IMG_7794.JPG IMG_7795.PNG IMG_4575.PNG IMG_7899.JPG IMG 8173.JPG See Also * Domestic Dog * Wildcat (The ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Felids Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Bolt Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:The Princess and the Goblin Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Open Season Movie Spoofs Category:Open Season Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:The Emoji Movie Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Zootopia Animals